


How they found out

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike walked away and saw them. Sherlock brought John’s hand to his lips and kissed it. John was looking up at Sherlock with bright eyes, a wide smile and what Mike could only describe as utter bliss. He sighed contently and laughter rose to his chest, he was glad he had been the one to introduce them</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they found out

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened... A bit sweet...

Mrs. Hudson

The first person to find out about them was Mrs. Hudson.  She was in her kitchen doing the dishes and preparing her lunch when she heard the tell-tale of the bed legs slowly screeching the floor, and her boys’ muffled voices growing slowly from soft and hushed tones to slightly louder growls and moans; she just turned the radio up and started humming with the music; but a couple hours later she found herself at Mrs. Turner’s, inviting herself for tea and dinner.

She already knew what was to come; she had seen John’s dazed face the previous morning and recognised the signs of a first kiss; a long waited first kiss; that night; she had heard John arrive late, around one; and then she heard the distinct sound of Sherlock arriving well over three. She settled again in bed, content to have her two tenants back in their home.

She woke up four hours later and puttered about in the kitchen. Being a Sunday, she knew John would wake up an hour later, so she decided to make biscuits and treat them with some tea. And hour later, certain that John had his first cuppa already; she prepared a tray and climbing the seventeen steps quietly, in “stealth mode” like Sherlock teased her, entered the flat and placed the tray on the table next to Sherlock’s chair; walking back out through the kitchen she saw the two men sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. A wide smile spread over her face and had to cover her mouth to prevent the giggle that was rising from her giddy chest. She left as quietly as she had entered, and while she was in her kitchen, trying to sing along with the radio, she sighed in relief, and much amusement; when she heard the bed above her stirring again   

Angelo

Angelo was the second person to find about them. He thought he was the first, but that privilege belonged to Mrs. Hudson. He saw them holding hands; he saw the way Sherlock reached for John’s hand over the table, the way John held Sherlock’s hand in his and entwined their fingers, he was silent witness to the slow caresses of John’s thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles, the way their legs entwined under the table in a silent and private dance.

He waited their table, he didn’t want anyone bursting their bubble; knowing perfectly their favourites he served them a glass of champagne and didn’t utter a word, he just watched as they toasted each other, as they shared a few bites, the way John fed Sherlock, and he witnessed, with much amusement as Sherlock emptied his plate; he saw them flirt, blush, caress and recognised the signals, packing enough tiramisu and their favourites to go, including a bottle of wine. By the time they stood from the table; Angelo was there with a bag for them. He was beaming, absolutely giddy, and as soon as they left, he let out a loud contented sigh, because he knew something wonderful had begun. 

Mycroft

Mycroft believed to be the first to find out about his brother’s little antics with his flatmate, the good Doctor that had become the makings of his brother. After the plane; and mostly because he needed to make sure Sherlock wasn’t using; he placed a few more cameras in the flat; after the good doctor moved back; he removed a few, mostly the ones he had in the bathroom and the ones in Sherlock’s bedroom.

That weekend, with the intention of following a promise he had made to his own detective; he arrived home that Friday evening, turned the fed from 221B and indulged in his secret pleasure; watching the DI work his sweet arse off at the Yard and wait for him to come home. They had every intention to spend the weekend in Sussex; but a case required the DI’s presence and he didn’t return until Valentine’s morning.

First thing Monday morning, he turned 221B fed back on and watched as his brother shared a rather sweet and endearing moment with his Doctor; they sat at their kitchen table, John was cooking and Sherlock was looking at him with sheepish eyes, following his every move, John placed a plate in front of Sherlock, after a rather sweet and absolutely cute pout, that remind Mycroft of a two year old Sherlock, the Doctor picked the fork and pushed it in Sherlock’s mouth, then placed a soft kiss and caressed his brother’s jaw

He checked the fed from the previous days and saw the way John reached for Sherlock, the way Sherlock kissed him, how they fell asleep on their sofa, the realisation and soft smiles, a tired John arriving to the flat and heading to Sherlock’s room, a knackered Sherlock arriving and going to his room; he muted the sounds, fast-forwarded the tape and found them leaving the flat, holding hands, sharing a shy kiss outside Baker and walking hand in hand to Angelo’s

Mycroft sighed in relief and a giddy sensation filled his chest. Sure, caring was not an advantage, but he much cared about his brother; he was glad he had finally found a man that was willing to give him exactly what he needed; his life back

Greg

Greg found about them four days after the kiss. He noticed Sherlock was acting strangely, that he was distracted and kept touching his lips every chance he had. He had acknowledged Anderson’s input; that was a fist, and had lifted the tape for Sally. Greg put his best deductive skills to work and knew that something had happened; he made a bit of small talk while they waited for the murderer and asked about John

“Home” Sherlock sighed and a small smile appeared and turned his frown into something Greg had never seen “There he is!” Sherlock pointed and ran after the perpetrator. Greg followed and smiled when Sherlock called him John. In order to find more about what had happened, because he hadn’t heard from John since after the plane; he invited his friend out for a pint. To his surprise, Sherlock was there, and they were holding hands

“We don’t want to go public” John said; his lips against the glass “At least not yet” He smiled up and got lost in Sherlock’s eyes

”Not yet” Sherlock brushed his thumb over John’s cheek; his eyes bright, the exact same image Greg had seen a few days back

“So… Valentine’s day?” Greg chuckled

“Two days before” John kept his eyes on Sherlock and Sherlock nodded

Greg left them alone, he left the pub and went to Mycroft’s he was feeling giddy and wanted to talk to his lover, share his happiness with the man he loved. He arrived a few minutes later, Mycroft was waiting for him, they kissed, made love and after the afterglow, he held Mycroft close, kissing the top of his head and sighed contently, he couldn’t hold the laughter anymore. He had witnessed a miracle; Sherlock was becoming a good man

Molly

Molly wasn’t the last to find out; she actually found about them that Friday when she saw John running down the halls at Bart’s trying to find his class. Molly went after him, as to ask what he was doing there, and then she saw them. Sherlock was there, waiting for John at the door of his class; a brown paper bag in one hand and a file in the other.

John beamed at him and leaned up for a small, chaste and sweet touch of lips. Sherlock reached for his hand and pulled him closer, his now bag free hand travelled up and held John’s head, while the other, still occupied by the folder reached to John’s back. She saw as John went limp in Sherlock’s arms, giving himself completely to the kiss.

She felt her heart break a little, but at the same time, she saw Sherlock’s face the moment John smiled up at him, and it was one of utter bliss; she could see how the kiss transformed them, how John flushed slightly as he tried to regain composure and gave Sherlock another chaste kiss on the lips, running his free hand down from Sherlock’s shoulder to his lower back, patting him softly on his buttock, smiling up again; Sherlock kissed John’s cheek, caressed the back of his head and let his hand run slowly down to John’s hand for one last grip before the students arrived to the lab

She saw as Sherlock walked away, and she knew he’ll be going to the lab, to wait for John; she went the other way, stopped in the loo and returned, to effectively find the Detective sitting at one of the machines in her lab. She smiled fondly at him; he looked younger than she could even remember and she let out a content sigh. He no longer looked sad and she was immensely happy, a smile spread over her lips and she bit her lower lip to stop the happy chuckle that threatened to escape her mouth

Mike

He was the last to find about them; at least the last of their circle. He was standing at the lab, waiting for John when he saw them, holding hands. He approached the couple and he couldn’t hold it anymore

“It was about bloody damn time!” He hugged John and shook Sherlock’s hand

“Thank you for the introduction” John laughed heartily, returning the hug

“When?” Mike was beaming

“Two weeks ago” John bit his lower lip “We’ve been trying to keep it under the radar for as long as we can” He explained his friend as a way to apologise

“Avoiding the press, are we?” Mike winked and Sherlock nodded

“We can try, at least for a while” John sighed a bit sadly

“Have you told anyone else?” Mike asked with true concern

“My family” Sherlock answered “Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and Molly”

“True confidants” Mike nodded knowingly “I’m so happy for you, guys” His never faltering smile warmed their hearts “See you for lunch?” He patted John’s shoulder and John nodded

Mike walked away and saw them. Sherlock brought John’s hand to his lips and kissed it. John was looking up at Sherlock with bright eyes, a wide smile and what Mike could only describe as utter bliss. He sighed contently and laughter rose to his chest, he was glad he had been the one to introduce them           


End file.
